Love Last Longer
by ClumsyQuirkyBookworms
Summary: Bella and Edward, are best friends, and neighbors, but when he moves away her life comes crashing down, 5 years later Edward returns to forks, will she hate him or will sparks Fly?
1. One very confused Bella

**A/N hey everybody so this is our second story, tell us what you think of chapter one, and if you have any ideas**

**Read and Reveiw**

**Please and Thank you!!!**

**POVs Bella & Edward**

* * *

Bella's POV

"Bella" Charlie called, from downstairs, Charlie (my dad) and My mother (Renee) had split up a good 4 years ago, I was only 12, after the divorve my mother and I moved to Arizona, today was my first day back in Forks since the Divorce, I had spent weeks trying to convince here to allow me to finish high school, in Forks.

"Bella Marie Higgenbottom" called again "Your gonna be late"

"Okay, I'm coming" Keeping my mom's maddien name was, my choice, both my parents had questioned me about it, I simply told them I liked how it sounded, ugg I hate my mom's maddien name, but at least now they couldn't connect me to either of them.

After taking a shower, and completeing my other bathroom necessities, I stumpled over to my closet, what to wear. Most things in my closet were desent enough, except for the few things that my mother bought, thoose pices were a little skimpy.(**he he skimpy inside joke he he) **I finally settled on a forest green sweeter, and light wah out jeans.

"Morning" Charlie said, as I entered the kichen

"Morning" I replyed grapping an apple

"Okay, if you don't leave now your gonna be late, now go"

"Okay, Okay I'm leaving" I answered holding my hands up and backing towards the door.

Off to the last day of the rest of my life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Miss Higgenbottom" , the office secratary said "Here's your class Schedule, and have all you teachers sign this slip of paper, and return it at the end of the day" she exclaimed

"Okay, thanks" I looked at my schedule,

_First Period: Algebra_

_Second Period: English_

_Third Period: Trig._

_Forth Period: Lunch_

_Fifth Period: Biology_

_Sixith Period: Gym_

The first five periods were a peice of cake, but Gym, ugggh, why gym, I am most likely the clumsiest person in the world. Some one was bound to get hurt.

My first three periods passed pretty quikly, I met a few people who already knew my name. Jessica, a girl from my Trig class, and I walked together to lunch. Jessica was... nice, average size, with soft brown hair, though she talked .... Alot.

We sat down at a table with some other Fimilar faces, most of them were nice, like Angela, others looked like they wanted to kill me, namely Laruen.

Lunch, wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I sat next to Angela, who was in my English class, and next to Mike, who had almost every class with me, now he talked more than Jessica. Angela and I talked mostly about the homework in English. Jessica and Laruen gushed about prom, which was months away, while Mike, Eric and Tyler had a french fry war, wow guys are so inmature. About a hour later the lunch bell rang, we said our goodbyes and headed off to class, then I saw him, the most gorgeous man I've ever seen, with his bronze hair and gold eyes, he was amazing.

"Ah Isabella" , my Bio. teacher said

"Um, just Bella"

"Okay, Bella, go ahead and take a seat next to there" he said guestering to the bronze haired boy. I smiled to myself I get to sit next to bronze hair, and gold eyes.

I walked over to the table, tripping over a back pack, great I just triped in front of him. I blushed and slowly walked over to the table making sure I didn't trip again.

"Hi" I said as I sat down, he looked so fimilar

His body tensed, he quikly sollowed and manged to choke out "Hi"

"I'm Bella" I said cautionly

"Edward Cullen, I don't believe we've met before" he replyed taking a deep breath

I froze, Edward Cullen, as in Edward Cullen my friend who moved away five years ago, without saying goodbye, and here he was in my grade looking exaclly like he did five years ago, still seventeen, what? How is that possible.

"Actually, we have, Isabella Marie Swan" I said using the name he knew me by. His mouth gapped open.

"Bella" he said slowly

"It's nice to see you again too" I replyed coldly, turning to face the front of the room, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

His body went tense again at my movement, god he's odd.

* * *

Edward's POV

The monster, inside me wanted to suck the brown eyed girl that set next to me blood dry, her scent was delicious, mouthwatering, but I fought the urge to kill her, something inside me felt okay with her, almost happy, she was so fimilar.

"Actually, we have, Isabella Marie Swan" she replyed, knocking me out of my thoughts, and back to the conversation she had started moments ago.

I couldn't help myself, my mouth droped open, Bella, the clumsy eleven year old, the girl who my family babysat, who sat through, hours of "Bella Barbie" with Alice, my best friend who we abandoned five years ago. We were in trouble.

"Bella" I said slowly, what would we tell her, we would have to move.

"It's nice to see you again too" she replyed coldly, my body tensed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

_Man. Cullen's lucky, he already has the hotest girl at school as a sister, and now he get's to sit next to my beautiful Bella_

Mike thoughts were never surprising, always about girls, Shocking.

I went around the room, serching my classmate's thoughts, but I couldn't hear Bella's, her mind was blank, what was she thinking? I had to know.

"Bella"

"What" she asked harshly, I know she was mad but I had to know.

"What are you thinking"

"How to tell you I hate you in every language I know" she answered, her eyes narrowing, Ouch.

"Bella I-" I began, interrupted by the bell.

"Goodbye, Edward" she said, as she walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Bella's POV

I couldn't think straight, thoughts always seemed to wander, to Edward. Why was he here, why did he look the same, why was he still in high school, was the rest of the Cullen's here, what do I do? Well there was only one way to find out.

"Hey, MIke" I asked as we walked to gym

"Yeah"

"What do you know about the Cullen's"

His smile was replaced with a frown,"Umm, well they moved here two years ago, their dad is a doctor, they always seem to stay to themselves" he answered confused by my question.

"Thanks Mike" I said, rushing to the girls locker room.

So they were still in highschool, Charlise was still a doctor, and they were quiet, wow he was no help at all.

Gym was horrible my mind kept wondering back to my memories off the Cullen's, and all the fun we had five years ago.

_"Alice, I want to go play outside with Emmett" I whined, as my personal pixie contined, brushing my hair._

_"When I finish with your hair, but if you keep moveing it will just take longer" she answered_

_I stoped moving at once, I knew she ment what she said, alice was always right, in fact the Cullen's lived by the saying "Never bet against Alice"._

_"Alice, may I borrow Bella for a moment" Edward asked, he always rescued me from Alice's cluches_

_"No" she said sharply_

_"Please, I promise to return her, besides Jasper wants you" He said, her eyes lit up as he metioned Jasper's name, and with in ten seconds she was running down the stairs, calling his name._

_"Did Jasper really want Alice" I stared up at him, knowing him all to well._

_"No, but Emmett wants to play tag"He answered,knowing me all to well_

Wham, a tenis ball to the back of my head, brought me back from my day dream, sending me into blackness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella" someone called

I opened my eyes to see the my entrie gym class looking down at me.

"What happened" I asked coming into a sitting postion.

The gym teacher chuckled at me "Well you were hit in the back of the head with a tennis ball, and blacked out" she answered

"Oh"

"BELLA" someone screamed

I looked around me, only to see my pixie running towards me, with a smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh, Bella are you okay" Alice started "Okay who did it" she glared at the rest of the class

"Alice, it's okay, I'm okay" I answered, she pulled me into a big hug, she looked the same to.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" I whispered in to her ear, she pulled back and nodded yes.

"Coach Clapp, do you mind if I take Bella home, my father is off work today, and would be more then happy to make sure she is okay"Alice asked, grinning widely at the gym teacher.

"Um, sure, uh okay" she answered as if coming out of a trance.

Alice smiled, and began dragging me out of the gym, and towards the parking lot, but I couldn't care less, I was going to get some answers, no matter what.

* * *

**A/N okay so thats chapter one, I hoped you liked it I'm want to get at least 3 reveiws before I contine with chapter 2**

**Please and Thank you**

**Please Review!!!**

**=]**


	2. Cullen Family Secrets

**A/N, okay chapter 2 yay, tell me what ya think, please enjoy**

**PLease and Thank you**

**Read & reveiw!!!**

**=]**

**Disclaimer, SM owns all, except own ideas**

**POVs Edward & Bella & Alice**

* * *

Edward's POV

For the first time in my "life" I was happy Carlise made us repet high school, we already knew it all, so I was able to let my thoughts drift to Bella, and all the happy memories.

_I watched her run at full speed towards Emmett._

_"Catch me if you can" He taunted her, while running around in circles._

_Bella called time out, and walked over to me, I knew she was planning something._

_"Edward, will you trip Emmett when he runs by you" she asked, I smiled how could someone so little be so evil._

_"Sure, little one"_

_Her eyes widened, and she put her hands on her hips "I am not little, I'm eleven" she spat_

_"I know"_

_she grinned and went back to the house to get Emmett. I waited for Emmett to run by so I could trip him, after about five more minutes he finally ran by me. I watch Bella jump on his back as he fell to the ground._

_"I guess I can catch you" she told him, as Rose came running out to see if her mate was okay, yeah like the ground could hurt a vampire._

_"Ewww" Bella gasped, while watching Rose kiss Em to make sure he was okay. I matched her look of disgust on her face, when she saw my face she doubled over in laughter._

My thoughts were interrupted, by a text from Alice,

_We have to tell Bella, I'm taking her to the house right now_

Was she crazy, there is no way I can let her do this.

"Ms. Goff, may I be excused, I have a family emergency" I asked, atempting to dazzle her, it worked.

"Yes you may" she answered, still captured by my eyes.

"Thank you" I said, before slipping out the door and running towards the parking lot, at human speed, but of coruse.

--------------------------------------------------

I could hear Bella's heartbeat from inside, but to my surprise it was slow and steady.

"Oh Bella" I could hear the happiness, inside Esme's voice as she looked up to see Bella and Alice walk through the door.

_Oh my, she has grown into a woman, she is beautiful, if I were human, I would being crying_

I smiled at my "mother's" thought, I knew she loved Bella like one of her own, and it tore her heart to leave without a goodbye.

Bella smiled up at Esme, clearly happy to see her again, well at least see was happy to see one of us.

"Esme, is Carlise home" Alice asked

"No, he's at the office, what happened" I could hear the concerne in her voice

"Well, I kind of promised Bella something, but I also wanted Carlise to exaime Bella, she had a little spill in gym today" Alice explained

"Oh, my I'll go call him" she answered

I watched Bella through Alice's mind while Emse was on the phone, Bella truly was beautiful, her chocolate brown eyes, sliky brown hair, the voice of an angel, Emse was right, she is Beautiful.

"Carlise will be home in ten minutes, Um Alice what did you promise Bella" Emse said as she got off the phone with her mate.

"SHE PROMISED TO _TELL_ HER" I shouted, barging through the front door, Bella narrowed her eyes at me and clenched her fist, was she bipolar or something.

Esme's eyes widen at my sudden outrage, she turned back to Alice

"What" Esme asked, speaking to low for a human to hear.

_Edward, what do we do, oh Alice you are in so much trouble, oh what do we do, we have to tell her_

"No" there was no way we were going to tell her, has my whole family gone insane. I glanced back at Bella, her eyes filled with anger, her body was tense.

"Edward, we have to tell her" Carlise exclaimed, standing in the doorway, I knew there was no way, I could argue with Carlise.

"Hello Bella" Carlise said, walking over to hug her.

"Hello" Bella replyed, her eyes filled with happiness, oh so she only hated me.

"How's your head" he asked

"Fine" she answered as he started to examine her head. Carlise finished examining her, and looked her in the eyes.

"I understand, that there are some questions that you don't have answers to yet"

"Yes, your right"

* * *

Bella's POV

Carlise nodded at me to contine with my questions.

"Well first of all why are your children still in high school"

"Would you believe that were idiots"Alice asked

"only Emmett"I answered, all but Edward laughed, good he doesn't deserve to laugh at my humor

"Because I would like them to get a proper education" Carlise explianed

"What are you, I mean your eyes are topaz, you haven't seemed to age, your all smart, beautiful, graceful" I asked looking at them all, wanting to know.

"Bella, can we all trust you" He asked

"Yes"

"Were, Vampires" he replyed, what vampires aren't real, but it does explain alot, is he telling the truth.

"Prove it" they all laughed

I followed them outside, they had told me to keep and eye on Alice, she stood by a large tree, I watched as she lifted the tree up, and out of the ground with one hand, yeah they were telling the truth.

"I believe you, but will you please explian everything to me" I asked

He nodded, I listened while he explained to me the process, the enhanced senses, the way to kill a vampire, supernatural gifts, mates, eye color, eternity, and the extras like the sun and beauty, he also explained to me his lifestyle of drinking the blood of animals, and trying to live a life among humans. He told me about his change, and why he changed his other family members.

"I just have one more question" I told him

He nodded

"Why did you leave"

I heard a soft sob from Esme, they were shocked by my question, I looked into Esme's eyes, she looked like she wanted to cry. I looked at them all waiting for an answer, to the question that had been haunting me, for over five years. The answer to why my life was ruined.

* * *

**A/N I know this chapter wasn't that good, but I'm suffering writer's block and that's all I could think of, ugh I hate writer's block, but please tell me what you think of it anyway, if you have any suggestions please let me know!!!**

**Please Reveiw**

**PLease and thank you!!!**

**=]!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![=**

**p.s i know i said there would be an Alice POV, but I decited to make that in the next chapter, when see gets a very wonderful vision!!!**

**he he he he he **


	3. Author's Note:

**A/N Hey Everyone!**

I'm so sorry, it's been a year since we've updated this story! Please, forgive us? I promise to try and update at least once a week! Don't give up on us, on this story? I hope. I hope everyone has been having a great summer! We'll update soon! I promise(: Any sugestions? Let us know! Have a great summer(:

-A(:


	4. PINK!

**A/N Hey everyone, once again, I'm so sorry. It's been one long year. I hope you still continue to read our story, and let us know what you think! It would really mean a lot to us! I'm also sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm not the greatest speller. And I still have writers block, fantastic. Sorry, if the chapter sucks!**

**SM Owns allL Oh well.**

Edward POV

"Why did you leave?"

I looked at Esme, she had began to dry sob. As well as Alice, who was unusually still. I looked back at my Bella. No, I had lost the right to call her mine when we left without a goodbye to the only person who made me feel alive, who seemed to make my dead soulless heart beat. I looked at Bella, her eyes were filled with sadness, and it was our fault. No, my fault. I heard Carlisle take a deep, breath.

"We left, because, we had to. People would begin to get suspicious. So we had to leave." He began to explain to her, continuing with more explanation, it was all a lie.

I mean sure, we had to leave, people would start to get suspicious. But, that could be avoided for a few more years. We had to leave because I was being a coward. I was afraid, so I had covered up my fear, claiming people had become suspicious. The truth was, I had fallen in love with Bella. Beautiful, beautiful Bella. I have hated myself from that day. When I fell in love.

_7 years ago:_

_Bella was suffering trough another "Bella Barbie" with Alice. Emmett, Jasper, and I wrestling, human like._

"_Edward?" I immediately turned towards my angel's voice, Bella. She was standing on the porch, fear in her eyes. I ran as fast a human could to her, she's my singer._

"_What's wrong?" I asked her, searching her body for injuries, yet found none. She looked up at me with her big doe eyes. Her eyes now, showed confusion, if only I could read her mind._

"_I- I saw Emmy tackle you, and pin you to the ground, are you okay?" She asked, this time checking me for injuries. I laughed, she was amazing. She glared._

"_I ask if your okay, and you laugh at me!" she exclaimed. That's when it clicked. I had fell in love with 9 year old Isabella Marie Swan. I'm such a creep. No I couldn't love her. She's human, it's impossible!_

_Bella's foot tapping against the wooden porch, hands on her hips, brought me out of my thoughts. _

"_Yes Bella, I'm fine. I'm sorry for laughing" I answered her, smiling her favorite smile at her. She immediately smiled and skipped away, instantly forgiving me. There was no doubt, I fell in love with Isabella Marie Swan. And I was a coward so I went to Carlisle and demanded we move as soon as possible. _

_Yet, as soon as possible, was still 2 years. Right after Bella's eleventh birthday. _

Only Alice knew the truth, and I've never been her favorite 'brother' since then. Who could blame her, what I did, was selfish. I had watched her sleep the night we left.

_I sat in her rocking chair, watching as she slept. A small smile had settled on her lips. She looked so peaceful. _

"_Edward" My body tensed, did she wake. I looked at my angel, sound asleep. Realization dawned on me, she said my name in her sleep. My name. My heart seemed to break into a million tiny pieces. I slowly walked to her side. I placed a kiss on her forehead, and left. Left the one and only love of my life. My mate, my angel, my singer. My Bella._

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" Bella's voice brought me back to the present. She had listened to Carlisle's lie. Esme dry sobbed even harder. Alice had found her voice.

"We didn't know how to tell you, Bella. I'm sorry." She told Bella calmly. Bella seemed to relax, accepting Alice's words. Esme and Carlisle excused themselves. Leaving Alice, Bella and I in the living room. She looked at Alice in confusion.

"Where's Jasper, Em, and Rose?" She asked. I nearly growled, of course she doesn't hate them, just me...

"Jasper is at '_college' _and Em and Rose are on their honeymoon, again" Alice laughed. _Maybe, Bella and I would have a honeymoon one day_. No, that would never happen, she hates me. Who could blame her? She told me I was her best friend, and I just left.

_She doesn't hate you Eddie _Alice thought, hm, sometimes I think she's the mind reader. I sat on the couch opposite of Bella and Alice, and listened, as they caught up. They talked about everything, school, family, friends etc.

"So Bella, who was your first kiss?" Alice asked. I tensed. I'm going to kill Alice.

"Alice, I haven't even had a boyfriend yet" Bella confessed blushing. Her blush was beautiful. I relaxed, she hasn't had a boyfriend. I felt myself smiling. No boy deserved this angel. They continuted talking for awhile longer. Til, the topic moved to shopping and clothes. I could feel that Bella, was uncomfortable. She had never liked any of that stuff.

Bella?" I asked. She turned to me, still glaring, it pained me, I longed to see her smile at me. To forgive me.

"Yes?" Her voice still angel like when filled with hatred. Here goes nothing.

"Would you like to go for a walk, with me?" I asked, my voice practically begging. She hesitated. "Please?" She took a deep breath. Please..

"Okay" Her glare had lightened, and she said bye to Alice, promising to talk to her soon. I was over joyed! Alice gave me a knowing look before skipping upstairs. I led Bella through the back down, towards the river behind our house. She kept her distance, I'm not surprised, I'm a monster. I stopped by the bank of the river and turned to her.

"Bella?" She looked up at me. "Why are you, not afraid?" I asked. It had been bothering me for awhile, see had been surrounded by vampires, yet was not the least bit scared. Her jaw tensed.

"Because, you can't hurt more than you already have." She answered turning to leave. She was wrong, we could easily kill her. I grabbed her wrist, a jolt of shock. She looked down at her wrist. Slowly see looked up at my eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said, dropping my hand from her wrist.

**Alice POV**

I wish Jasper was here, it's so boring without him. Plus Edward is hogging Bella. I don't care if he's in love with her, she is practically my sister, and I want to play Bella Barbie! I hope Bella can forgive Edward, they would be perfect together. He would finally have his mate, we would all be happy again. I hope Jasper gets home soon. I miss him. I could hear Edward outside. "I'm sorry" Oh, I hope Bella forgives him.

_"Bella you look beautiful" She did, her hair was curled in perfect ringlets, half piled on her head. A strapless white gown hung to her body perfectly. Her diamond engagement ring sparkled on her finger. Bella made a beautiful bride. "I'm ready" She said, tears of joy in her eyes. I walked down the aisle as Charlie took his daughter's arm, leading her down the aisle in step with the music. At the end stood Edward, dressed in a traditional black tux, love clear in his eyes, when he saw Bella._

_Charlie kissed her cheek and, quickly took his seat. The preacher began, instructing them on there vows. Vows were exchanged._

_"You may now kiss the bride"_

Holy Crap! They're going to get married! And I'm going to be Maid Of Honor! Yay! OMG! OMG! OMG! She's going to fall in love with him! Yay! Oh no, Edward can't know, he won't let it happen. I can't tell him. Oh, I hope Bella will let me plan the wedding. It would be perfect! PINK! Hm, the bridesmaid's gown's should be pink! That would be fantastic! I hope Eddie makes Jasper his best man. He will. I can't wait!

**A/N Okay, thats it! I hope it was good! I'm not sure how I like it! Anyways, please oh please reveiw! Let us know what you think! Any ideas? Please & Thank you!**


	5. Authors Note!

**Hey everyone, I am terribly sorry for not updating. School has been hectic, but now that Summer is back around I hope to continue writing. Unfortunatly, I am going to put our two previous stories on hold ( writers block), and try to write something new. I'd like to thank all of those who have continued to follow us and I pray that you will continue to support us! It would be an extreme boost of confidence!**

**I like to give a special thanks to those who have reviewed, especially Jennifer. Everyone's reviews have been helpful in motivating! You all have made writing worth it. I am sorry for neglecting you for almost a year and breaing my promise of updating, but that will change!(: All ideas are great(:**

**To those who have just tuned in on the story please do loose faith in me, I promise to continue!**

**Thank you everyone, please message me some ideas if you have any you'd like to share!(:**

**Hope you will continue to support me**!


	6. Favorite Color?

**A/N I am back! Please enjoy, my writing is a little bit rusty so my apologies.(:**

**Edward POV:**

"I'm sorry", I said dropping my hand from her wrist.

It pained me to see her standing before me with such hurt in her eyes, and to know I caused that hurt only caused me more pain.

"Sorry can't fix everything, Edward! You left me without a goodbye, without any warring,! You were my best friend, the only person I felt comfortable telling things too."

Bella rant only caused more pain, she was right. But I would fix things.

"I know Bells, but give me the chance to fix this, please" I reached down and brought her hand to me lips, never once taking my eyes off of her beautiful face. I felt her shiver under my touch, but she didn't take her hand back. I will be Bella's best friend again, and one day she will once again be my Bella. The Bella that I could hold, gently kiss, and announce my love to, because I Edward Cullen has been in love with her since she was nine. But for now its baby steps.

"Okay" She sighed, a pale rose blush on her cheeks.

Baby steps.

* * *

Bella and I returned to the wrath of Alice, much to my disliking. But I had to share. As Alice went on an on about pink dresses and a variety of roses for some odd reason, I lost myself in old memories, when I was still Bella's.

_"97, 98, 99, 100 Alright here I come" shouted 10 year old Bella as she uncovered her eyes and looked around for Emmet, Jasper, and myself. __While Alice and Rose drowned themselves in the latest issues of Vogue . I watched Bella roam the yard from my stance behind the large oak tree. She was followed Emmet mud tracks from his prior wrestling match with a wild hog to Emmet hiding place in Esme's garden, not a great idea._

_"Emmetttttt" Bella sang, a sly smile on her face "Esme just got home and if she see's you around her garden, well..." She trailed off, seconds later Emmet came sprinting across the yard, yelling profanities as Bella rolled in the grass laughing._

_"Ha - she's haha not haha home!" Bella spit out between burst of giggles. Emmet stop running and just stood slowly taking in Bella's word, we could tell he understood when his face disoriented into anger, and he stormed off to be comforted by Rose._

_"Did you see his face, Eddie!" She exclaimed running towards me as I came into view._

_"I sure did, Bells" picking up the still laughing Bella and spinning her around, only to cause more laughter -_

"Edward! Did you hear me?" Alice's high pitched voice brought me back from my thoughts to a smirking Alice and a giggling Bella. Now what in bloody hell are they talking about?

**Alice POV **

I had sat with Bella discussing the wedding she doesn't know she's having while Eddie sat with a trance like stare. Which was alright, because it made concealing my vision easier when he was zoned out like a teen aged druggie.

"So how do you feel about the color pink?"

"Uh, its not my favorite.. Why?" Bella's confusion evident on her face.

"No reason, what about roses?" I could make her accept the pink dresses, I mean how good of a Maid of Honor would I be if I couldn't!

"um, they are beautiful flowers, but I prefer tulips" _Roses = check!_

_"_Edward, favorite color?" ... "Eddieee?" Bella began to snicker, what is going on in that mind of his?

"Edward! Did you hear me?" Edward seemed to jump from his trance like state. "Favorite color?"

"Brown" He said looking at Bella, slowly he came back to reality. "Why?" He demanded trying to read my mind.

"No reason!' I_ wake up in the morning feeling like .._ I sang as I left and uncomfortable looking Bella with a puppy-eyed Edward.

**Hey everyone, Im trying sorry It's not a lot. Writer's block is annoying. But please tell me what you think!**


End file.
